hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 41 (Colours)
Colours is the forty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN paints a screen for Kathleen. *CHARLI matches the colours with her feelings. *KELLIE makes a fruit salad rainbow. *CHARLI peels an orange. *TIM plays rainbow-coloured playing pipes. *CHARLI dances with rainbow coloured clothes. *KATHLEEN wonders why the is sea blue. *CHARLI pretends to go on skis. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who wants to build a sand castle and three crabs (Nathan, Kathleen and Kellie) help him. Gallery Nathan S4 E41.png Charli S4 E41 1.png Kellie S4 E41.png Charli S4 E41 2.png Tim S4 E41.png Charli S4 E41 3.png Kathleen S4 E41.png Charli S4 E41 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E41.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Today let's paint, let's paint, it's a great thing to do Brushes, roller sponges, so many things to use Roll the ... and watch it change before your eyes A splash of colour does wonders, watch the colour come alive. Today let's paint, let's paint, it's a great thing to do Brushes, roller sponges, so many things to use Roll the ... and watch it change before your eyes A splash of colour does wonders, watch the colour come alive. ;Body move #01 Yellow when I'm happy Red for energy Orange bright things of my life Pink for feeling free Blue for when I'm feeling calm I see it in my mind Green around my heart for love And peace for purple's fine Colours for my feelings And very soon you'll see The multicoloured rainbow Bright happy parts of me. ;Word play Let's make a rainbow salad with fabulous flavours and fruit Strawberries so red, juicy oranges too Bananas are yellow, hey, this is fun to do Let's make a rainbow salad with fabulous flavours and fantastic fruit. Let's make a rainbow salad with fabulous flavours and fruit Apples are green and some blueberries too Some blue purple grapes, indigo, yeah, that'll do Let's make a rainbow salad with fabulous flavours and fantastic fruit. ;Body move #02 Smell an orange, it'll brighten your day Juicy and tangy in an orangey way Peel off the skin, bit by bit Peeling, peeling, peeling ... Peel it all then smell it some more Before you gobble it down and ... orange .... ;Making music Play a rainbow of colours, play a rainbow with me Hear the sound of the colours, sing a melody Sing red and orange, yellow and green, blue and indigo, violet Play a rainbow of colours, play a rainbow with me. Play a rainbow of colours, play a rainbow with me Hear the sound of the colours, sing a melody Sing red and orange, yellow and green, blue and indigo, violet Play a rainbow of colours, play a rainbow with me. Play a rainbow of colours, play a rainbow with me Hear the sound of the colours, sing a melody Red and orange, yellow and green, blue and indigo, violet Play a rainbow of colours, play a rainbow with me. ;Body move #03 Dance a rainbow of colours, dance a rainbow with me Feel the movement of colours, dance a melody Red and orange and yellow and green, blue and indigo, violet Dance a rainbow with colours, dance a rainbow with me. ;Puzzles and patterns It's a beautiful day and the sky is blue I wish I knew why the sea is too Sky blue up high and deep blue the sea Happy and free, deep blue the sea. It's a beautiful day and the sky is blue I wish I knew why the sea is too Sky blue up high and deep blue the sea Happy and free, deep blue the sea. ;Body move #04 Zig zagging down the mountain Zig zagging down I go, oh, no, now Swoosh, swooshing on my skis It's fun swishing in the snow. Zig zagging down the mountain Zig zagging down I go, oh, no, now Swoosh, swooshing on my skis It's fun swishing in the snow. Zoom zooming down the mountain Zoom zooming down I go, oh, no, now Swoosh, swooshing on my skis It's fun swishing in the snow. ;Sharing stories Digging, digging, digging up the sand Building, building something very grand Digging, digging, watch it take on shape Building, building, building, my castle will be great. Digging, digging, digging up the sand Building, building something very grand Digging, digging, watch it take a shape Building, building, building, our castle will be great. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about salads Category:Ep about oranges Category:Ep about peeling Category:Ep about panpipes Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about the sky Category:Ep about wondering Category:Ep about skiing Category:Ep about zigzags Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about digging Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about crabs Category:Ep about hide & seek Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about helping